Russel guardará el secreto
by Distroyer
Summary: Noodle se la ha pasado sin tener tiempo de calidad con el resto de los Gorillaz, y esto es lo que principalmente le preocupa a Russel, pero cuando se entere de las verdaderas razones de Noodle, no dudará en brindarle su apoyo. El problema será que el baterista ya no vuelva a ver con los mismos ojos a Murdoc y 2D


-Quiero que sepas que…lo siento.-Murdoc estaba parado justo enfrente de la puerta del cuarto de Stuart esperando a que éste le abriera.

La perilla giró, y cuando la puerta se abrió, Stuart se asomó apenas un poco para mirarle.- ¿Lo dices en serio?-Su mirada lucia triste, pero en su boca se mostraba una sonrisa, esperando que las palabras que acababa de oír fueran ciertas.

-Agh…si.-Murdoc odiaba admitirlo y ahora a duras penas lograba decirlo.-Creo que…me comporte como un cretino. También lamento mucho lo que te dije.-Se llevó una mano a la cabeza y se rascó incómodamente ante la situación. Le miró por un momento a los ojos.- ¿Acaso estabas llorando?-Señaló.

-Eh…no… ¿Por qué lo dices?

-No mientas Face-ache, tus ojos se ven húmedos. -Cruzó los brazos.

-Eh…bueno…es que…

-Ya me disculpe ¿De acuerdo?

Stuart bajó la mirada y se tardó un poco en responder.-Eh…si, y yo te perdono.-Le dio una sonrisa tímida. Murdoc le miró otro poco, como si lo analizara, y sin decir nada, le tomó bruscamente de su camiseta y lo empujó hacia atrás hasta introducirlo de nuevo en el cuarto y haciéndole caer sobre el colchón. Stuart tembló. Momentáneamente pensó que el mayor lo iba a golpear sin razón alguna. Sintió como sus dos muñecas eran atrapadas por una sola mano del contrario y puestas por detrás de su cabeza para inmovilizarlo.-Murdoc… ¿Q-que haces?-Tembló.

-Quiero follarte-Dije él con voz firme.

Stuart en un principio creyó que bromeaba, pero en cuanto vio a Murdoc quitarse la camisa…-¡¿Qué tú qué?! Oh no, e-espera por favor…-Murdoc ahora empezaba a colar la mano que tenía libre bajo la ropa de Stuart.-Por favor no…hoy no…por favor-Chilló él.

-Que te quede una cosa clara Face-ache, el sexo para mí nunca será suficiente. No me importa que te haya follado ayer o antier o el día que sea. Además, tú tienes la culpa por poner…esas…caras…

-¿C-caras? ¿Qué caras…?

-¡Esas! Siempre que te asustas por algo, pones unas caras que...te hacen ver….-No terminó la frase por pensar en una palabra adecuada.-…vaya…violable. Es algo en lo que tus fans y yo estamos de acuerdo.-Sonrió con malicia.-Ahora deja de ser un llorón y coopera.-Murdoc comenzaba a quitarle la camiseta a tirones hasta que logró quitársela, muy a pesar de que Stuart no estaba de humor para eso.

-N-no quiero…

-¡Solo cállate, demonios!-Murdoc le grito bastante cerca de la cara. Buscó con sus labios el cuello de Stuart para empezar a besarlo. Las suplicas de él para que se detuviera seguían siendo en vano. Aun así, Murdoc inmediatamente después sintió un par de brazos rodearle para acercarlo más.

Los gemidos de Stuart apenas comenzaban, eran pequeños y tímidos, pero a medida que Murdoc le besaba más, más fuertes eran.

Le daba pequeñas lamidas de vez en cuando y uno que otro mordisco. La especialidad de Murdoc era siempre dejar alguna marca en su cuerpo, ya fueran rasguños, moretones o mordiscos. Se lo tomaba como que era para "marcarlo como su propiedad"; y también solía hacerles lo mismo a las prostitutas con las que solía estar. Al final, obviamente Stuart acababa muy adolorido por eso.

-Ahh…los demás…Russel y Noodle…n-nos pueden oír…-Temió Staurt.

-¡Pues que lo hagan! Se llevarían una gran impresión si nos descubren ¿No crees?-Sonrió de nuevo.-Pero se lo merecerían por meterse en lo que no les importa. Además…si quieres que realmente te oigan, no lo harán con esos gemiditos de nena que haces…-Llevó su mano al borde de los pantalones de Stuart.-pero ahora yo te hare gritar tan fuerte que podrías quedarte sin voz por una semana…-Le empezó a bajar los pantalones con todo y ropa interior hasta que logró sacárselos.

-¡No, no, no, Murdoc! ¡Te dije que no quiero! Oh cielos…-Le dio tanta vergüenza al encontrarse ya desnudo y se cubrió el rostro mientras más lagrimas comenzaban a salir.

-¿No quieres? Tu amiguito dice lo contrario.-Sonrió con sorna antes de comenzar a masturbar su miembro ya erecto, empezando con un poco de lentitud en el movimiento de su mano.

-Ahh…ahh…no…detente…umm…ngh-Para cuando quiso mirar de nuevo, Murdoc tenía su rostro muy cerca de su miembro. Sacó su lengua y comenzó a lamerlo con mucha paciencia.- ¡Murdoc!-Se agarró fuertemente de las sabanas de su cama.- ¡Murdoc! ¡Ahh...!

Murdoc se detuvo momentáneamente.-Sí, así. Di mi nombre Face-ache.-Y después continuó lamiendo y succionando con más rapidez cada vez. Solo le encantaba ver como Stuart enloquecía con aquellas caricias y como sus gemidos pasaban a ser por poco gritos de súplica.

-¡No lo soporto!... -Para Stuart era demasiado, no resistía por mucho ese tipo de atenciones. Era una sensación que lo complacía y lo torturaba al mismo tiempo.- ¡Detente!-Y ahí estaba de nuevo, tan sumiso ante las exigencias de Murdoc; él siempre tenía que lograr lo que quería. Y si lo que ahora quería era que Stuart pidiera por mas, estaba así de cerca de lograrlo- Mmm…Me…voy a…-A Stuart ya le estaba costando respirar. Sentía su entorno arder en temperatura pero sabía que solo era su propio cuerpo el que producía calor y le hacía sudar.- ¡Me voy a correr!-Cerró sus ojos al sentir el orgasmo tan cerca.

Justo ahí fue cuando Murdoc se detuvo una vez más. Miró a Stuart con fastidio y chasqueó la lengua.-No aguantas nada. Ni siquiera quiero que te corras aun.-Stuart momentáneamente se sintió aliviado de que parara, pero a la vez decepcionado y triste. Simplemente se limitó a limpiarse el sudor que se juntó en su frente con el dorso de la mano en lo que suspiraba para calmar su respiración que se había vuelto agitada.-No importa. ¿Sabes lo que viene ahora, no?-Dijo con un tono juguetón.

-¿N-no crees que vas muy rápido? Apenas puedo seguirte el ritmo.

Murdoc no le contestó. En lugar de eso, tomó las piernas de Stuart y las abrió lo más que pudo para poder acomodarse entre ellas y después se bajó los pantalones hasta la altura de las rodillas.-Te mostrare lo que es ir muy rápido.

Buscó la entrada de Stuart y de un solo movimiento logró penetrarlo. Stuart sintió como si su propia alma se le escapara del cuerpo…y también agregar un dolor terrible en su parte baja. Solo pudo pensar en cómo Murdoc podía ponerse tan rudo en esos asuntos a la vez que lanzaba un alarido al aire por aquella intromisión tan repentina. Tuvo que volver a sujetarse de las sabanas o si no, sentía que se iba a morir.

Murdoc por su parte comenzó a moverse dentro de él al instante y sin ninguna consideración.- ¡Santo cielo! ¡Murdoc! ¡Eso d-duele! ¡Ah! Ngh…-Instintivamente Stuart cerró los ojos y ambas piernas rodeaban el torso de Murdoc para atraerlo más hacia él y darle mayor acceso y facilidad. La respiración de este último se volvió acelerada y profunda. Soltaba un bufido de vez en vez siempre que penetraba más a fondo. Llegó un momento en el que el dolor de Stuart se convirtió en placer y deleite cuando Murdoc encontró el punto que lo llevaba al éxtasis.-¡Ahí, ahí! ¡Por lo que más quieras, no pares! ¡Más fuerte!...-Aprovechó que Murdoc se acercó una vez más a besarle el cuello para poder abrazarse a él y de paso también dejarle algunas marcas de sus uñas en su espalda. Unos minutos más y ambos tuvieron su orgasmo. Stuart sintió un líquido caliente y abundante que llenó por dentro él mismo ya no pudo contener más el correrse, soltando un gemido que intentó acallar cubriéndose la boca. Murdoc se recostó encima de él después de haber terminado. Necesitaba un pequeño descanso. Stuart ya no le dijo nada. Simplemente comenzó a acariciarle el cabello tiernamente como si se tratara de un niño. Ambos se quedaron en esas posiciones un buen rato, solo hasta que Murdoc se levantó lentamente y comenzaba a arreglarse la ropa.-Creí que te habías quedado dormido.-Le dijo Stuart.

-Hay otras cosas que hacer Face-ache.-Se tomó su tiempo para despabilarse.-Te veré después.-Se salió de la habitación así como si nada.

Stuart se quedó solo y lo peor es que sintió un dolor de cabeza venir. Se tomó unas cuantas pastillas para evitar la migraña, y después de habérselas tomado, se fumó un cigarrillo, y por último, se quedó dormido con una sonrisa en sus labios.

.

.

.  
>.-+~ (o.o~)(~o.o)~ ~(o.o)~ ~(o.o~)(~o.o)~+-.<p>

.

.

En la cima de aquella colina prevalecen los Estudios Kong, hogar de una de las bandas más aclamadas de los últimos años, los Gorillaz.

Integrada por Murdoc Niccals; el bajista y líder de la misma. Probablemente el sujeto más hijo de puta que puedas conocer, y aun así, tiene miles de fans que lo adoran. Es un adicto al alcohol y al sexo, devoto de Satanás, con quien de hecho, ha creado varios tratos, pero cuando se trata de pagar con su alma, es un cobarde que se esconde para evitar pagar sus deudas. Pero ¿Qué se le va a hacer? De cualquier forma, el pobre sufrió una infancia muy dura; hijo de un hombre que se la vivía por la bebida y lo humillaba, y hermano menor de Hannibal, quien no era precisamente un ejemplo a seguir para Murdoc. Se portaba de manera muy cruel con él. Al menos habría que comprenderlo en ese aspecto ¿No?

Stuart Harold Pot, alias 2D. Ese apodo le viene debido al aspecto de sus ojos. 2D, abreviatura para 2 Dent o "Dos abolladuras", en español. Sus ojos que más bien parecen dos cuencas negras totalmente vacías, pero en realidad, sí, sus ojos siguen ahí, y a pesar de que se le llenaron de sangre después de haber sufrido dos accidentes automovilísticos causados por Murdoc, (Uno de los cuales le dejo en estado vegetativo por al menos un año) puede ver perfectamente aunque parezca imposible. Es el cantante de la banda, y en ocasiones el tecladista. Tiene mucha fama con sus fans debido a su atractiva apariencia, gracias a sus ojos, una voz preciosa y cabello azulado. Una de sus aficiones es el grafiti y tocar la melódica, aparte de que no puede vivir sin sus pastillas para la migraña.

Russel Hobbs, el baterista. Mientras que Murdoc es el cerebro y 2D la apariencia, Russel es el corazón de la banda. Toca la batería de una manera asombrosa. Es un maestro en conocer toda clase de ritmos y sonidos musicales que alguna vez se crearon en el mundo. Su pasatiempo favorito es comer, así que tienes algo de comida que planees dejarla para ti mismo, entonces debes tener cuidado de que Russel no esté cerca o terminará con todo.

Y Noodle, la única fémina. Una chica japonesa que vino a parar a Inglaterra gracias a que literalmente fue enviada en una caja de Federal Express (FedEx) justo enfrente de los Kong, cuando apenas tenía diez años. Fue la última en ser incluida en la banda gracias a su habilidad de tocar la guitarra como nadie y así Murdoc se convenció de que ella era quien hacía falta para que Gorillaz se formara oficialmente. Aparte de dominar a la perfección ese instrumento, puede tocar cualquier otro que le pongan enfrente, y además, es experta en artes marciales, así que, no la hagas enojar o te puede ir mal, pero generalmente ella es un sol, siempre de buen humor y muy cariñosa con sus compañeros. Su nombre se debe a que cuando llegó con ellos, "Noodle" (Fideo) era la única palabra que podía decir en inglés, y así se le quedó.

Puede que a los Estudios Kong se consideren algo así como un lugar embrujado, donde puedes observar uno que otro diablillo deambular por los pasillos, y también puede que en la noche, o más bien, es cien por ciento seguro, que miles de zombis se levanten de sus tumbas puesto a que el lugar en sí, se construyó sobre la colina de un cementerio abandonado y encima maldito, o puede que quizás en una de esas noches escuches el lamento del espíritu del antiguo dueño de los Estudios, Sir Emerick Khong, pidiendo por un vaso de agua con un tono escalofriante en su voz. Quizás también se deba al hecho de que Russel es un "imán" por así decirlo, para atraer toda clase de entes paranormales.

Eso y mucho más es lo que te puedes encontrar en los Kong; no es un muy bien lugar en el que se pueda vivir si eres una persona que se asusta con facilidad, pero bien, los integrantes de Gorillaz ya se acostumbraron a todo eso y francamente les da igual.

Ahora los tres hombres de la banda se habían reunido esa mañana para desayunar, solo hacía falta la presencia de la nipona.

-¿En dónde carajos esta Noodle? ¿Qué no piensa bajar a desayunar?-Preguntó Murdoc con fastidio.

-Ayer tampoco quiso bajar a cenar.-Mencionó Stuart con aflicción.-Me preocupa ¿Se sentirá mal?

Russel en ese momento serenó su rostro y se dirigió a los otros dos.-La verdad es que esa actitud por parte de Noodle no me sorprende. De hecho, ella ha estado actuando así, si no mal recuerdo, desde su último cumpleaños, cuando le regalamos la laptop que tanto quería.

-¿Pero eso que tiene que ver?-Preguntó Stuart.

-Bueno…-Continuó Russel.-los chicos de su edad actualmente se la viven muy metidos en el mundo de la tecnología y todo eso; a tal grado que dejan de convivir con las personas que tienen más cerca, y quizás eso es lo que esté pasando con nuestra nenita.

-Bah, qué más da.-Murdoc se encogió de hombros.-Si se le genera una obsesión por eso, es muy su problema. Al fin y al cabo, así deja más comida para uno.-El bajista estiró su brazo hasta alcanzar el plato del lugar donde Noodle solía sentarse y lo colocó frente a él para empezar a comerse ese huevo revuelto que era el desayuno del día.

Russel se molestó por la actitud de su líder y se levantó de la mesa dándole a esta un fuerte golpe con ambos puños, lo cual hizo que Stuart diera un brinco en su asiento al haberse asustado.-Era de esperarse que a ti todo te diera igual ¿No? Pero en cambio, yo si me preocupo. Iré a buscar a Noodle y le diré que venga.

-Suerte con eso.-Contestó Murdoc de manera desinteresada, restándole importancia al asunto mientras se comía el desayuno.

-Sí, Russ. Que tengas suerte.-Segundó Stuart. El pobre era tan inocente e ingenuo, que no notó que Murdoc en realidad no hablaba en serio con eso último.

-Hm, estúpido.-Dijo Murdoc por lo bajo mientras rodaba los ojos y fruncía el ceño.

Russel se encaminó pues a la habitación de la nipona, subiendo así el elevador. Al encontrarse en el piso donde estaba la habitación de Noodle, de ahí caminó un buen tramo para encontrar la puerta que buscaba. Porque, aunque no lo pareciera, los Estudios Kong por dentro eran enormes y podías perderte con facilidad, pero eso no ocurría con el neoyorkino.

-Noodle ¿Estás ahí?-Dijo Russel desde afuera. Intentó abrir la puerta, pero al hacerlo, se dio cuenta que estaba cerrada con seguro.-Ábreme, por favor.

Desde dentro se escuchó un poco de ruido. Noodle quizás se estaba arreglando un poco para cuando saliera.

Al hacerlo, apenas y asomo la cabeza por el pequeño espacio que dejó al emparejar la puerta.- ¿Russel? ¿Qué sucede?

-Bueno, eso te pregunto a ti. ¿Qué pasa? ¿No piensas desayunar con nosotros? Te estamos esperando, princesa.

-Oh…si, ya voy.-La chica estaba un poco ida al decir esto. Además, en su rostro se notaban algunas ojeras, a pesar de que eran cubiertas por su flequillo. Eso le daba una sospecha a Russel de que anoche Noodle ni siquiera se durmió. Después, la nipona volvió a cerrar la puerta tras de sí con algo de recelo, no sin antes darle un último vistazo a su habitación y caminar junto a Russel para ir de vuelta a la cocina.

-¿Estas segura de que te sientes bien Noodle?-Le preguntó Russel estando en el elevador yendo a la planta baja.

-Eh…sí, estoy muy bien ¿Por qué lo preguntas?-Sonrió. Pero esa sonrisa no convenció del todo al mayor.

-Ya casi no convives con nosotros. Lo haces más con esa laptop que te regalamos.

-¿Celoso de una laptop, Russel?-Preguntó con diversión.

-No es eso. 2D y yo estamos preocupados porque ya casi ni nos hablas.

-N-no es mi intención. Pero si así lo dices, entonces trataré de pasar más tiempo con ustedes. Sonrió una vez más. Cuando regresaron a la cocina, Noodle fue saludada alegremente por Stuart. En cambio Murdoc no le prestó atención a su presencia. -¡Ese era mi desayuno!-Exclamo la chica al ver a Murdoc comiendo por segunda vez.

-Te lo perdiste, muñeca.-Se burló él. Después, abrió su boca a propósito para mostrar que todavía tenía comida en ella.

-¡Agh, que asco!-Noodle hizo una mueca de repulsión y se alejó un poco del bajista. Le dieron ganas de darle un buen golpe por hacer eso. Pero se contuvo y respiró hondamente.-Mejor desayuno cereal.-Dijo con resignación. Sacó el cereal de la alacena y leche del refrigerador, el cual estaba lleno de alimentos en su mayoría ya caducados. Estaba a punto de empezar a comérselos cuando se escuchó el timbre. Noodle inmediatamente gritó aguda y largamente de la emoción y de nueva cuenta hizo que 2D se asustara. Lo mismo pasó con Russel, quien se cubrió los oídos, y Murdoc en cambio ya se estaba ahogando con la comida que se le quedó atorada en la garganta por la impresión.- ¡Ya llegó, ya llegó!-La chica salió corriendo del lugar para irse a atender la puerta principal.

-¡Dios mío! ¡Murdoc, respira!-2D se alertó al ver a su líder ahogándose y corrió a su lado para ayudarle y darle unos cuando golpes en la espalda hasta que Murdoc logró escupir.

-¡¿A dónde se fue esa niña?!-Preguntó inmediatamente con la voz algo ronca.

-Fue a abrir la puerta.-Respondió Russel.

-¿Y que es esta mierda?-Murdoc miraba fijamente el huevo que acababa de escupir mientras se sobaba la garganta. Logró divisar algo blanquizco que no debería estar ahí.- ¡¿Un pedazo de cascaron?! ¡¿Quién coño preparó el desayuno?!-Murdoc observo aquel mínimo pedazo de cascaron que tuvo la mala fortuna de ir a parar en ese huevo revuelto.

-Eeemmm…-2D desvió disimuladamente la mirada con algo de nervios.-No sé.-Respondió con sonrisa fingida.

Murdoc tosió otro poco.- ¿Fuiste tú, verdad?-Se levantó rápidamente de su asiento y tomó a Stuart del cuello de su camisa.- ¡Maldito Face-ache, lo hiciste a propósito!

-¡Fue un accidente, lo juro!-Stuart se cubrió el rostro con sus brazos.- ¡No volverá a ocurrir!

-¡No lo golpees!-Russel intervino cuando vio que Murdoc formaba un puño con su mano libre con la intención de darle un puñetazo en la cara a su compañero.

Justo en ese momento Noodle ya estaba de regreso con una caja cargándola con ambos brazos.-Era el cartero…he estado esperando este paquete por dos semanas… ¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?!-Se impresiono al ver tal escena. Stuart se cubría el rostro con los brazos, Mudoc en una pose que indicaba que quería golpearlo, y Russel tomando el brazo de éste.- ¡Murdoc! ¡¿Ibas a golpear a 2D?!

-¡El imbécil se lo busco!

-¡Lo siento!-Dijo Stuart.

-¡Rayos chicos! ¡No puedo irme por un momento ni siquiera para abrir la puerta porque ustedes encuentran cualquier cosa para pelear! ¡Parece que vivo con gente salvaje, santo cielo, me tienen harta!-Noodle se acomodó la caja que traía para poder cargarla mejor y se fue muy molesta.

Eso generó un momento de silencio entre los tres, quienes se quedaron inmóviles y atónitos al oír esas palabras.-Nos llamó salvajes.-Dijo 2D de repente.

-No la culpo.-Comentó Russel.

Murdoc fue el último en reaccionar. Se fijó en que su brazo aún estaba siendo sujetado por Russel.- ¡Tú suéltame!-De un rápido movimiento logró zafarse y dejó en paz a 2D en lo que iba y se asomaba para ver a Noodle alejarse en el pasillo hacia el elevador.-¡¿Y tú a dónde vas?!-La chica se giró para verlo.- ¡Te quiero en el estudio de grabación inmediatamente!-Chasqueó sus dedos.-Tenemos ensayo.

-¿Tiene que ser ahora?-Preguntó con molestia.

-Sí, ahora. ¡Y para ustedes igual!-Señaló a los otros dos.

Noodle miró con tristeza el paquete que cargaba.-Bien, ya voy. Solo necesito dejar este paquete en mi cuarto y estaré allá en un momento.-Le dijo ella.

-Más les vale estar ahí en menos de cinco minutos.-Advirtió Murdoc antes de irse.

Ya en el estudio de grabación, Noodle fue la última en llegar.-Perdón por tardar pero ya estoy aquí.

-¡Carajo, dije que en cinco minutos y no entienden la puta orden!

-Cálmate Mudz. Sucede que…esto de ensayar se vuelve aburrido cuando siempre tocas las mismas canciones.-Comentó la chica con aburrición.- ¿Cuál será esta vez? ¿Sound Check, Re-Hash, Tomorrow comes today…?

Murdoc guardó un momento de silencio sin mirarla.-Bien, será 5/4-Dijo. Noodle se sintió triste cuando sus palabras fueron ignoradas por el bajista. Igualmente esa canción ya la habían tocado miles de veces.- ¿Nos haces el honor de empezar, amor?

Ella suspiro.-Sí.-Se sentó en el banquillo con su guitarra apoyada en las piernas, Cuando estaba a poco de comenzar con los primeros acordes, Russel la detuvo.

-Oigan, esperen.-Él ya estaba sentado detrás de su batería, pero se agacho para buscar algo en el suelo que no encontró.-Mis baquetas no están aquí. ¿Alguien de ustedes las tomo, chicos?-Stuart y Noodle negaron con la cabeza.-Estoy bastante seguro que las puse aquí la última vez.

-¡Agh, váyanse a la mierda todos!-Murdoc soltó su bajo en señal de desesperación.-No podemos ensayar a gusto, primero por esta quejumbrosa a la que nada le parece.-Señaló a la japonesa.-Y luego porque a este gordo se le pierden sus baquetas. Es el colmo.-Murdoc empezó a caminar a la puerta de salida.- ¡Ya está! Me retiro a mi Winnie de donde nunca debí haber salido. ¡Ni se les ocurra molestarme! Solo me hacen perder mi tiempo aquí, trio de idiotas.

-¡Oye Murdoc! ¡¿Ni siquiera piensas en ayudarnos a buscarlas?! ¡¿Cómo esperas que toque si no las encuentro?!-Le reclamó el baterista.

-Jódete.-Murdoc le hizo una seña obscena con el dedo medio sin dejar de caminar y sin mirarle siquiera.

-Maldito cabrón.-Apretó su puño.-Como me gustaría agarrarlo por el cuello y romperle esa nariz suya a golpes.

-¿De nuevo?-Preguntó 2D.-E-es que…ya sabes Russ, eso ya lo hiciste antes.-Parecía nervioso al decir eso.

-Y lo volvería a hacer, porque se lo merece. Además, ¿Cómo no lo iba a golpear aquella vez por lo que le hizo a tu novia?

-Ex novia.-Corrigió con incomodidad.-Sabes que no me gusta recordar ese incidente.-Sus mejillas se tornaron rojas.-M-mejor te ayudo a buscar tus baquetas ¿Está bien?-Sonrió.

-Oh sí, gracias hermano, que buena onda.-Russel observó la japonesa al alejarse disimuladamente de ellos, como quien no quiere la cosa.-Oye Noodle ¿A dónde vas?-La chica pareció sorprendida y se giró rápidamente para dar la cara.-¿No estabas pensando en ir a tu cuarto o sí? Me lo prometiste, princesa.

-Oh no, no, para nada. Y-yo solo estaba…solo iba a…-Estaba nerviosa.

-¿Nos ayudarás a buscar esas baquetas, verdad Noodle?-Preguntó 2D haciendo cara de cachorrito.

-Eh…yo…-Noodle no podía decirle que no a 2D, y mucho menos si ponía esa carita tan tierna- ¡Sí, sí! Exactamente eso 2D. Iba a buscar las baquetas, porque…solo pensé que si no estaban en el estudio de grabación, podrían estar en cualquier parte.

-Entonces hay que separarnos. Así las hallaremos más rápido.

-Que buena idea.-Russel se frotó las manos con entusiasmo.-A ver, 2D, ve a buscar en la sala de videojuegos.

-¡Sí señor!-Hizo un saludo militar como si realmente obedeciera a su superior y se fue corriendo de ahí para darse más prisa.

-Tú Noodle, regresa a la cocina, quien quita y están ahí. Mientras, yo iré a revisar a mi cuarto.

-De acuerdo.

Pasó así más de media hora y las baquetas seguían sin aparecer. Buscaron en cada cuarto, en cada lugar en el que Russel solía estar y nada. El baterista comenzaba a desesperarse por no lograr resultado. Decidió tomarse un pequeño descanso y pasar a la cocina por una bebida.

Del refrigerador tomo una soda que llevaba ahí varios días, pero le supo muy buena. Al poco rato, la soda termino haciéndole efecto y Russel ahora necesitaba ir a los baños.

Se dirigió lo más rápido que pudo hasta allá, y cuál fue su sorpresa al encontrarse ahí a un pequeño demonio de esos que solían rondar por los Kong, con sus baquetas en las manos, y tocando con ellas alocadamente sobre una de las puertas metálicas de los cubículos.- ¡Oye! ¡Devuélveme esas baquetas!-El demonio al notar su presencia, uso sus alas para salir volando rápidamente del baño y totalmente asustado, pero sin hacerle caso a Russel de soltar las baquetas. Sobrevoló encima de su cabeza, y éste no pudo alcanzarlo.- ¡Vuelve aquí!-Así inicio una pequeña carrera en la que el demonio llevaba ventaja, iba bastante adelantado y Russel se estaba cansando de correr tras él sin éxito. Tuvo que recorrer todos los pasillos en los que el demonio se metía y éste último solo se reía del simpático humano gordo que no lograba atraparlo. Terminaron en el piso en el que se encontraba la habitación de la japonesa y justamente el demonio tuvo que meterse ahí y cerrar la puerta con seguro.-Ay no. No, no, no. ¿Por qué tuvo que ser el cuarto de Noodle?

Russel comenzó a reflexionar y considerar sus opciones. Conocía bastante bien a la nipona; se enfadaba demasiado si a alguno de los chicos se le ocurría entrar a su habitación sin permiso; porque el cuarto de Noodle era su lugar especial y simplemente nadie más debía entrometerse.  
>Por otro lado, Russel podía entrar rápidamente, darle su merecido a ese demonio, quitarle las baquetas y salir de ahí sin que la chica lo notara ¿Pero cómo lo haría si la puerta estaba asegurada? La mirada de Russel por alguna razón fue a parar al suelo, donde ahí vio un pequeño pasador de cabello. ¡Qué suerte! Seguro a Noodle se le había caído. Y Russel había visto demasiadas películas en donde el protagonista usaba un pequeño pasador para destrabar puertas. Quizá si él lo intentaba podría funcionar. Tomo el pasador con una mano y lo abrió un poco para hacer que entrara en la perilla.<p>

Un fuerte escandalo se escuchó dentro del cuarto. El demonio seguramente debió haber empezado a romper cosas en lo que tocaba con las baquetas. ¡Russel debía darse prisa! Sus manos temblaron un poco en el proceso, pero soltó un suspiro de alivio cuando la puerta finalmente cedió.

La habitación estaba hecha un desastre. Toda la ropa estaba regada por el suelo, posters de las paredes rotos y la cama distendida. Encontró al demonio deshojando una libreta que parecía tener apuntes, se había olvidado momentáneamente de las baquetas que estaban ahora en el suelo ¡Junto con laptop de Noodle! Russel temió que aquella libreta en realidad fuera a ser un diario personal y que el aparato ahora estuviera dañado. No lo pensó ni un segundo más para abalanzarse contra aquel ser de inframundo y atraparlo por el cuello.

El demonio inmediatamente empezó a retorcerse entre sus manos; seguramente sentía como si se estuviera ahogando, él era pequeño en comparación con Russel y en la situación en la que estaba le perjudicaba aún más. Solo le dio al humano un fuerte gruñido y una mirada literalmente en blanco que podría aterrorizar a cualquiera antes de desparecer como por arte de magia.  
>Russel necesito tomarse unos segundos para recuperar el aliento cuando vio que ya todo se tranquilizó. Pero seguía habiendo el problema de todo el desastre ocasionado. Debía arreglarlo inmediatamente antes de que Noodle lo notara.<p>

Se puso a recoger la ropa y a ponerla de nuevo en su lugar. Menos mal que solo se trataba de blusas y pantalones y no de ropa interior, eso le hubiera dado bastante vergüenza. Tendió la cama, y los posters los arregló con cinta adhesiva y los colocó de nuevo en las paredes. En medio de la habitación había caja, al parecer se trataba del mismo paquete que a Noodle le llegó esa mañana; al parecer, Noode ya la había abierto con la ayuda de un cutter y agradeció porque estuviera en buen estado, era la única cosa que el demonio no había destruido. Russel abrió un poco más las solapas de la caja para ver en su interior y conocer por qué la chica se emocionó tanto cuando ese paquete le llegó. Se trataba de puros comics importados desde Japón. En las portadas, los comics tenían como protagonistas a chicos que en su mayoría estaban abrazados entre ellos, y algunos otros dándose besos. Russel presentía que quizás Noodle hubiera conocido lo que eran las compras por internet, y quizá también le haya robado un poco de dinero a Murdoc para conseguir esos comics...

"Hmm vaya, esta niñita y sus fetiches japoneses raros"-Pensó.

A sus preciadas baquetas se las guardo en el bolsillo de sus pantalones, y por último se agachó para recoger las hojas de la libreta y después la laptop, que por cierto estaba encendía y sin ningún daño. Había un texto largo escrito ahí. Le dio curiosidad por saber que decía y empezó a leer. En donde empezó, el texto decía así:

_-Quiero que sepas que…lo siento.-Murdoc estaba parado justo enfrente de la puerta del cuarto de 2D esperando a que éste le abriera.  
>La perilla giró, y cuando la puerta se abrió, Stuart se asomó apenas un poco para mirar al bajista.- ¿Lo dices en serio?-Su mirada lucia triste, pero en su boca se mostraba una sonrisa, esperando que las palabras que acababa de oír fueran ciertas.<br>-Agh…si.-Murdoc odiaba admitirlo y ahora a duras penas lograba decirlo.-Creo que…me comporte como un cretino. También lamento mucho lo que te dije-Se llevó una mano a la cabeza y se rascó incómodamente ante la situación. Le miró por un momento a los ojos.- ¿Acaso estabas llorando?  
>-Eh…no… ¿Por qué lo dices?<br>-No mientas Face-ache, tus ojos se ven húmedos.  
>-Eh…bueno…es que…<br>-Ya me disculpe ¿De acuerdo?  
>2D bajó la mirada y se tardó un poco en responder.-Eh…si, y yo te perdono.-Le dio una sonrisa tímida. Murdoc le miró otro poco, como si lo analizara, y sin decir nada, le tomo bruscamente de su camiseta y lo empujó hacia atrás hasta introducirlo de nuevo en el cuarto y haciéndole caer sobre el colchón. Stuart tembló. Momentáneamente pensó que el mayor lo iba a golpear sin razón alguna. Sintió como sus dos muñecas eran atrapadas por una sola mano del contrario y puestas por detrás de su cabeza para inmovilizarlo.-Murdoc… ¿Q-que haces?-Tembló.<br>-Quiero follarte-Dije él con voz firme.  
>Llegado a este punto, Russel no pudo evitar poner una cara de "¡¿Qué carajos?!".<br>Como amante de la buena literatura, sus ojos aun así siguieron leyendo unas cuantas líneas más, pero lo que se venía era tan bizarro que hasta él mismo se vio alejándose de aquella laptop como si acaso acabara de ver un fantasma, pero vaya, ya ni aunque eso fuera cierto podía asustarlo realmente.  
><em>

"¿Que fue eso?"-Pensó para sí. Se dio cuenta de que aún tenía las hojas sueltas en una de sus manos y tampoco pudo evitar leerlas, como si algo le hubiera dicho que lo hiciera, y entonces se llevó una gran sorpresa al darse cuenta de que lo que estaba escrito en ellas era exactamente lo mismo que había leído en la laptop.-"¿Noodle escribió todo esto?"-Se quedó mirando con preocupación aquellas hojas por unos segundos más; decidió acercarse de nuevo a la laptop para asegurarse. Efectivamente ambos textos decían lo mismo. Fijándose un poco mejor, se dio cuenta que al tope del texto de la laptop estaba escrito…

Por: Nūdoru-chan

Nūdoru era la palabra en japonés para Noodle, eso lo confirmaba todo.

Un ruido que vino desde afuera del cuarto le hizo reaccionar. Era el sonido del elevador que indicaba que alguien había subido a ese piso, escuchó como las puertas del mismo se abrían y se volvían a cerrar y posteriormente escuchó pasos acercándose por el pasillo. Alguien venia y apostaría a que esa persona era la pequeña japonesa.-"Oh por Dios, es ella. Si me ve aquí me va a matar…no, no, cálmate Russ, no tienes por qué tenerle miedo a Noodle. Si le explico lo del demonio seguro va a comprender…debo afrontarlo y no ser un cobarde…"-Se quedó quieto ahí mismo en su lugar hasta esperar que Noodle entrara. No paso mucho para que eso sucediera; Noodle al principio tenía una cara de cansancio por tanto andarse paseando en los Kong a causa de buscar las baquetas de Russel, pero cuando ella le vio ahí, puso una cara de enojo y empezó a gritarle al grandulón.

-¡¿Russel?! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! ¡Sal de mi cuarto!-Se acercó hasta él con pasos apresurados y empezó a empujarlo desde atrás para correrlo de ahí.- ¡Vete!

-¡Noods, Noods, espera, puedo explicarte!-Russel se volteó para mirarla, pero en cuanto iba a seguir hablando, ella notó las hojas de libreta en sus manos y se las arrebató rápidamente.

-¡¿Qué hiciste?! ¡No me digas que las leíste!

Russel se sorprendió por la actitud de la niña y por unos segundos se quedó sin saber que decirle.-…Noodle…lo hice, pero solo fueron unos cuantos párrafos… pero fue sin querer…

-Oh no…-Unas cuantas lagrimas comenzaron a salirle.- ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?! ¡Era un secreto! ¡Sabes que no me gusta que entren a mi cuarto y toquen mis cosas!-Se dejó caer en su cama como un peso muerto y siguió derramado su llanto amargamente sin poder evitarlo.

-Noods…lo siento…pero…había un demonio aquí, estaba haciendo un enorme desastre en tu cuarto y si no lo detenía se pondría peor…además de que él tomo mis baquetas…-Noodle no le dijo nada, seguía boca abajo en su cama mientras sacaba sus últimos suspiros al haber llorado.-Por favor cielo, anímate, la verdad no es tan malo…

-¡¿Qué no es tan malo?!-Se giró para verlo con enojo.- ¡¿Te das cuenta quienes son los protagonistas en esta historia?!-Volvió a tomar las hojas para mostrárselas a Russel.

-Murdoc y 2D…-Respondio con temor.

-¡Sí! Oh Russel…si ellos llegaran a descubrir esto quien sabe lo que podrían hacer…Murdoc quizá quemaría estas hojas con el fuego del mismo infierno, y 2D…él…no sé…podría no dirigirme la palabra nunca más…y no quiero que eso pase.-Dijo agitada.-Por favor, no les vayas a decir nada, por favor.-Junto sus manos a manera de súplica.

-Tranquila Noodle, yo no voy a decir nada.

-¿Lo prometes…?

-Es más, lo juro. Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo.-Puso su mano en el corazón.

-¡Muchas gracias Russel! ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias!-Abrió sus brazos lo más que pudo para darle un fuerte abrazo.

-Sí, descuida princesa, todo está bien.-Correspondió el abrazo.

-Por un momento creí que te ibas a enfadar conmigo.

-Oh no, eso nunca podría suceder. No puedo enojarme contigo. Es solo que…hay algo que aun no entiendo…

-¿Qué cosa?

-Yo pensé que tú estimabas mucho a Murdoc y a 2D…-La dejo de abrazar para mirarla fijamente.- ¿Por qué…escribiste…lo que escribiste de ellos?

-Bueno…yo…soy una fujoshi…

-¿Una qué?

-Una fujoshi. Significa una chica a la que le gusta el yaoi…y bueno…el yaoi es…-Con sus ojos empezó a buscar en la habitación.-…es esto…-se acercó hasta la caja que contenía los comics que Russel ya había descubierto. Tomó uno y se lo dio.-son historias que cuentan la relación de romance que existe entre dos hombres…eso es…lo que a mí me gusta ver y leer…-Admitió con algo de vergüenza.

-…Mmm…bueno, debo admitir que eres una chica de mente muy abierta, la verdad es que el que te gusten historias que cuenten relaciones de este tipo es algo bueno, porque no mucha gente se atrevería a hacer lo mismo y…vaya, yo ni siquiera sabían que podían existir historias o comics que hablaran de ello, me parece algo muy innovador…

Noodle soltó una pequeña risa.-Ay Russel, estos no son comics, se les llama mangas y son muy diferentes entre sí…

-¿Mangas…? Oh, bien…mangas.-Sonrió.

-Pero la verdad es que ni yo en un principio me imagine a Murdoc y a 2D así…todo empezó desde que me regalaron la laptop ¿Te acuerdas? Yo un día navegaba por ahí, buscando noticias de la banda para ver que decían de nosotros y bueno, un sitio me llevo a otro… la verdad no recuerdo como fue, pero el punto es que fui a parar a un foro de fans. En su mayoría todas eran chicas, y ahí podían publicar historias, todas eran acerca de Murdoc y 2D… ¡Y hasta la pareja tiene un nombre! Le llaman M2…te mostrare.-Noodle guió a Russel hasta su laptop y le mostro la página de la que hablaba.-Y luego simplemente pensé, que si me gustaba el yaoi, podría intentar escribir algo para aportar…pero entonces debería mantenerlo en secreto, así no iba a tener nada de malo si nadie se enteraba…pero nos fue solo por eso que el M2 llamó mi atención…-La voz de Noodle se tronó melancólica.-supongo que también es por el hecho de que a ellos dos siempre los veo peleando, como hoy en la mañana, y…se me hizo muy linda la idea de que al menos en estas historias ambos se lleven bien, y…mucho romance también…

-Y entonces lo publicas aquí…-Pensó Russel guardando un rato de silencio.-es cierto, no hay día en que Murdoc no insulte o golpee a 2D, eso también me hace enojar bastante.

-Eh…sí…ya he escrito veinte capítulos, al menos en mi historia Murdoc se comporta un poquiiiiito más amable, y además todas las chicas que la han leído les ha encantado, y he recibido muchos mensajes positivos de su parte diciéndome que continúe.

-¡¿Veinte capítulos?! E-eso es…-Aclaró su garganta un poco cuando le llego una pequeña tos.-estoy impresionado. Nunca pensé que podrías tener talento escribiendo. Lo haces como si fueras una profesional.

-Sip, veinte capítulos, anoche me desvele escribiendo el veintiuno, que es el que leíste, pero apenas es un inicio. Y muchas gracias Russel, pero aprendí de las mejores. Todas las chicas que visitan esta página son verdaderas fans, saben todo sobre nosotros y por eso sus historias son tan geniales y perfectas, no se les va ningún detalle…pero claro, ¿Quién puede saber más de Murdoc y de 2D como yo?-Presumió.

Russel se rio.-Tienes razón, nadie podría saber más que tú.

-¡Sí! Incluso lo admití en mi información personal…-Noodle clickeó sobre su nombre de usuario "Nūdoru-chan" y de inmediato apareció un pequeño renglón que simplemente decía:

"Solo deben saber que AMO el yaoi y que soy Noodle, la guitarrista de Gorillaz :D"

-Cielos… ¿No crees que es peligroso escribir quien eres realmente?

- No, está bien. Nadie se toma en serio eso último, por eso aquí puedo ser yo misma sin necesidad de que me acosen cibernéticamente, y las demás chicas nunca sabrán que realmente soy la auténtica Noodle. Solo piensan que soy otra chica común y…un poco de anonimato sobre mi persona no me cae mal…

-Bueno Noods ¿Que te puedo decir?...Estoy…orgulloso de ti, princesa.

-Yo me siento muy feliz…-Le abrazó de nuevo.-te pude contar todo esto a ti, y así es como si me hubieran quitado un peso de encima, porque ya no soy la única que lo sabe.

También la abrazó.-Claro que si nena, Siempre vas a poder confiar en mi para decirme cualquier cosa.-Se siguieron abrazando hasta que un pensamiento asaltó la cabeza de Russel…-Oh cielos… ¡2D! Se me estaba olvidando ¿Él sigue buscando mis baquetas?

-Oops…creo que sí…-Dijo con incomodidad.

-Ven, vayamos a buscarlo y decirle que las encontré. El pobre ya debe estar cansado de tanto buscar en vano…

Al final encontraron a 2D en la sala de videojuegos jugando uno.-Uh, hola chicos.-Saludó, en lo que ponía pausa al juego.-Eh…Russel, lamento decirte que no pude hallar tus baquetas, me cansé y deje de intentar como desde hace veinte minutos.

-No importa hermano, yo ya las encontré.-Las sacó de su pantalón para mostrárselas.

-¡Genial! ¿Y en donde estaban?

-Un demonio las había tomado…-En ese momento Murdoc también entraba en la estancia, interrumpiendo la charla. Su cabello lucia despeinado, como si en todo ese tiempo se la hubiera pasado durmiendo o algo así.

-¡Murdoc, adivina que!-Soltó 2D con entusiasmo.- ¡Russel ya encontró sus baquetas! Resulta que…

-¡Cállate! Como si eso me importara.-Le cortó de repente. Se sentó en el sofá en lo que se sobaba las sienes.

La actitud del bajista le quitó los ánimos a 2D, Russel pudo darse cuenta de esto, y Noodle por su parte negó con la cabeza como un gesto de desaprobación.-Oye viejo, tengo una queja para ti…-Dio Russel firmemente.

-Uhg…-Murdoc le miro con hastió y después respondió con un "¿Queeee?" lleno de pereza en lo que recargaba la cabeza en el respaldo del sillón.

-En realidad es por parte de Noodle…-Miró a la japonesa disimuladamente. Vio como ella se asustaba un poco al no entender muy bien de que iba la dichosa queja.-pero yo hablare por ella.-Dijo al fin.- Mira, a Noods no le pareció que nos peleáramos esta mañana, y bueno, debido a que tú fuiste quien inició ese pleito, te pido, de la manera más atenta, que le pidas disculpas a 2D enfrente de ella.

Todos guardaron un momento de silencio, sobre todo y 2D y la misma Noodle que se quedaron bastante sorprendidos, pero Murdoc seguía con su pesimismo.-Pfff no voy a hacer eso, que estupidez…

-¡No es una estupidez, hombre! -Volvió a decir el baterista.-A Noodle en verdad le pone muy triste que siempre hagas lo mismo; ten un poco de decencia y solo haz ese favor…

-Solo eso te pido…-Susurró la chica. Murdoc alcanzó a oírla, y al mirarla a los ojos no pudo negarse más. No soportaba ver a su princesa triste.

-Agh…está bien, lo hare…carajo. –Se levantó de su lugar y se dirigió a 2D.-Escucha Face-ache…aquí, y enfrente de estos dos…-Refiriéndose a Russel y Noodle.-quiero que sepas que…lo siento.

Noodle puso una cara de incredulidad y sorpresa a la vez. Es que Murdoc había dicho exactamente lo mismo que ella había escrito.

-¿Lo dices en serio?-Sonrió el otro.

-Ahg…sí. Creo que…me comporte como un cretino. También lamento mucho lo que te dije -Rasco su nuca con incomodidad. En ese momento parecía que 2D iba a llorar de la emoción.-Ya me disculpe ¿De acuerdo?-Cruzó sus brazos con molestia.

2D bajó su vista y se tardó un poco para responderle.-Eh…si, y yo te perdono.-Sonrió tímidamente.

-¡Oh por Dios!-El grito que lanzó Noodle les desconcertó.- ¡Russel…!-Dijo ella con emoción en lo que daba varios brincos.- ¡Esto es tan…es tal y como yo lo…! ¡Oh santo cielo…!-Cubrió la enorme sonrisa que tenía con sus manos.- ¡Chicos, eso fue tan hermoso…!-Al parecer a ella también le estaban dando ganas de llorar por la alegría.-Murdoc…muchas gracias. Eso era todo lo que quería.-Se acercó hasta él y se alzó de puntitas para alcanzar su mejilla y darle un beso.

-Emm…sí. De nada, amor.-Se sentía incómodo por el comportamiento que adoptó Noodle, pero ese último gesto lo vio tan encantador en ella que hasta él se puso feliz por eso.

Corrió hacia 2D e hizo lo mismo.-Los amo a los dos.-Dijo cariñosamente mirándolos.

-Oye Noods, ven acá.-Russel estaba recargado sobre la pared al observar todo. Le hizo una seña a Noodle para que se acercara. Cuando la tuvo ahí, le susurró al oído.-No pensé que en verdad fuera a ocurrir como en tu historia, pero ahora me interesa saber cómo inicia. Así sabré porque Murdoc se disculpó con 2D al inicio del capítulo veintiuno.

-¡Sí! ¡Vayamos a mi cuarto!-La chica jaló a Russel del brazo para que la siguiera y ambos salieron del cuarto de videojuegos.

Murdoc y 2D se quedaron perplejos ante eso.

-Ok, creo que eso fue bastante raro.-Señaló el bajista,

-¿Qué crees que le haya dicho Russel a Noodle?-Preguntó 2D.

-¿Yo que sé?...-Se encogió de hombros y decidió no prestarle más atención a es..-Oye Face-ache, te reto a una partida.-Se sentó de nuevo en el sillón esperando a que 2D hiciera lo mismo.

Ambos comenzaron a jugar y como siempre, Murdoc terminó perdiendo.-Anímate Mudz.-Le dijo 2D.-Deberias estar más feliz por lo que hiciste, pedirme una disculpa. Nunca creí que eso pasara. Es lo mejor que has hecho por mi.-Le abrazo repentinamente y Murdoc se quedó tieso.

-¡No me toques maldito marica reprimido o juro por Satán que esta vez no tendré consideración contigo!-Lo alejó de su persona de un fuerte empujón.-Y no lo hice por ti, lo hice por Noodle.

-Oh bien…s-sí, e-entiendo…-2D se hizo bolita en su lugar con mucho miedo.

-Solo cállate estúpido, y dame la revancha.

Continuaron con el juego. Y aunque Murdoc perdiera todas esas veces y se la pasara soltando maldiciones a su control, excusándose de que no servía o estaba roto, y haciéndole lo mismo a 2D, éste último sabía que los pequeños momentos como ese que pasaba junto con su líder de la banda, eran verdaderamente los mejores.


End file.
